Serena's New Mission
by Serenity Voldemort Riddle
Summary: HpSm Serena goes to Hogwarts after her father killed her friends before she got her revenge.what a surpise Draco and Harry are at each others throats DISCONTINUED TALK TO ME IF YOU WANT TO TAKE OVER THE STORY. LOST ORGINAL COPY!
1. Default Chapter

Summery of Serena's New Mission  
  
Serena starts a whole new life after her friends betray her and die. But can Serena survive in this new world or is it going to be too much for her to handle. She finds out more and more about her past each passing day. And what's this Severus is actually trying to help her out. And Draco is beginning to fall for her, and so is Harry. Aye Demi! (Spanish for Oh MY GOD!" Whats the world coming too? 


	2. Chapter 1 Introductions and teh Malfoy M...

Serena's New Mission  
  
Chapter one Introduction and Malfoy's Mannor  
  
"Serena, we need a new leader. It's not that we don't trust you, we just think your irresponsible. Raye is going to be the new leader. It's best I-" Lita was cut off when there were screams. "Let's go, so we can continue this!" Everyone cried but except for Serena.   
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Pluto Plant Power Make Up!"  
  
"Uranus Plant Power Make Up!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power Make Up!  
  
"Saturn Planet Power Make Up!"  
  
"Moon Eternal Crystal Power Make Up!"  
  
"Stop right there! You think you can go around Tokyo and destroy everything! Your wrong! In the Name Of the Moon!" "Jupiter" "Mars" "Mercury" "Venus" "We'll punish you!"   
  
"From the outer plants breezes through Sailor Uranus!" "Through the tides of the ocean sweeps up Sailor Neptune!" "From the Gate Of Time flies in Sailor Pluto!" "And from the planet of death slithers in Sailor Saturn! We won't let you pass!" The creatures turned to the sailor scouts. They began to remove their hoods. All of a sudden one by one the scouts began to fall. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and even Tuxedo Mask, as soon as he came he was soon gone. Their souls being sucked right out of them and into the creatures. "No!!!!!!!! Minna!" Eternal Sailor Moon cried as she feel to her knees.   
  
"That's enough! Dementors come back leave Miss Moon alone to swallow in self pity because its her fault that her friends died." spoke a cold and distant voice. Soon the creatures began to back away and disappear. The scouts bodies also started to disappear.   
  
"Hime." a voice spoke to Sailor moon. She looked up. "P-Pluto?" Sailor Moon asked. "Yes Hime it is me. You need to change back." Sailor Moon did as she was told and changed back to Serena. "Hime I am not dead, but I am not allowed to be on earth either. You will have to go to Howarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes you are a witch and a very powerful pureblooded one at that. Albus Dumbledore will be here shortly along with some teachers from the school. You are to go with them. If they don't ask you to go to Hogwarts with them, then you ask them. I am sure they will let you go. Farewell Hime." Pluto said as she disappeared.   
  
True to her word three figures appeared out of nowhere. "Where are they Albus?" A womans voice asked. "I don't know Minerva. The wizards here in Japan said that Dementors were here." Albus spoke softly. "Is that what you call those things that took my friends lives? Dementors?" Serena asked as she walked towards them. "Shut up you filthy muggle. You don't understand what they do, so just leave here and never speak of it again." the third person spoke. Serena winced a little but recovered quickly. "Listen here! I am not a mug-gle! Or whatever you called me! Those dementors took my friends and protectors lives! I am a witch, but I don't know much because I was just told by Pluto that I am one!" Serena shouted at the man with shoulder length black hair. "Pluto you say. You must be Serenity." Albus said as he looked up and down the girl. "It has been a long time since I last saw you Serenity. Severus she is a witch not a muggle, but while we're here I say we surprise the Malfoy's on their vacation." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Albus what about the dementors, and I have no time for the Malfoy's." Minerva spoke up. "The dementors are gone a man came and told them to stop, and to leave me be. So that I could swallow in self pity over my friends lives thinking that it was my fault that they died. Well he was wrong whoever he was. I am not going to grant his wishes." Serena said as tears prickled her eyes. "Must be the Dark Lord Dumbledore. Who else could control the dementors?" Severus mentioned. "Well Serenity since you are a witch I suppose you wish to join us to visit the Malfoy's and to go to Hogwarts." Albus said still with a twinkle in his eyes as he imagined bothering the Malfoy's on their vacation in Japan. "Well I don't know the Malfoy's but I'll go to Hogwarts." Serena said. "Well lets go then." Severus said. "But I need my things!" Serena stated. "No you don't." Severus argued. "Do to!" "Do not!" "Do to!" "Listen child I know Hogwarts better then you do. You will not need your things!" Severus said to Serena.   
  
Snapes P.O.V.  
  
God! She is the most annoyingness girl I have ever met, but she looks a lot like Selenity. She must be her daughter, but if she's her daughter then her father is…. Oh shit we are in trouble now! What the Hell did she just call me?!  
  
Authors P.O.V.  
  
"Hello! Sinveulls! Are you in there?" Serena called as she waved a hand in his face. "What did you just call me?!" Snape demanded. Minerva snickered at Snapes old nickname being used again. "I dunno, but it sounded like it suited you." Serena replied. "Well, on to 'visit' the Malfoy's!" Dumbledore declared as they each appreated, but Snape grabbed Serena's hand so she could appreate with him. 


	3. Chapter 2 She's WHO'S Daughter!

Chapter 2 She's WHO'S daughter?!  
  
"Draco get the door." Lucius said as the doorbell rang. "Yes father." Draco got up and went to the door. "What?" Draco asked as he opened the door. "Oh, sorry Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall." Draco apologized. "Hello Draco. We were in the neighborhood and thought we'd drop by." Snape said. "Okay, I won't ask why your in Japan, but I can guarantee that father will." Draco said as his eyes finally saw Serena. "Who's the mugblood?" He asked and pointed to Serena. Serena went red, she knew what that meant because Snape told her Draco would call her that. "Baka! I am not a mugblood! I am a pureblood! More pure then you anyways." Serena said arrogantly. Draco smirked. "Well come on in and I doubt that your more pure then a Malfoy there's only one family whom is more pure then a Malfoy." Draco snickered as he led them in. "Father its Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and a pureblood whom clams to be more pure then Malfoy's." Draco said calmly as he led them into the room where is father was. "Dumbledore, McGonagall why are you in Japan. And who as the nerve to say they are more pure then a Malfoy?" Lucius questioned as he stood up. "I do sir. My full name according to Sniveulls is Serenity Voldemort Riddle, but you can just call me Serena." Serena said proudly. Lucius looked over at Snape. Snape was fuming that Serena called him Sniveulls again.   
  
"Is it true Severus?" Lucius asked. "Yes it is look at her. She looks EXACTLY like her mother, and we all know who Selenity had her first and only child to. The Dark Lord." Severus told Lucius. "No way!" Draco whispered in astonishment. "You're his daughter?" Draco asked Serena. "Well obviously if I am more pureblooded then you." Serena smirked. "I like her already." Draco told his father. "Draco take Serenity outside. Dumbledore, Minerva you may leave. Thank You for bringing her here. Snape will you be staying with us for dinner?" Lucius stated. Dumbledore and Minerva appreated, and Snape nodded and sat down with Lucius in the lounge to talk.  
  
"So where have you been hiding Riddle?" Malfoy asked as soon as they were outside. "I wasn't hiding Malfoy. I didn't even know I was a witch till today, when everything was taken away from me by my own father." Serena said as she sat down. "No way your own father wants you to suffer. That's harsh." Malfoy said as he sat down next to Serena. "You going to Hogwarts Riddle?" "Yea Pluto said I had to. It's too dangerous for me here in Japan." "You lived in Japan all your life?" "Ever since I can remember." "Wow we come here every year, how come I never met you?" "You have. At the Crown Arcade last summer. We raced each other then Amara got mad and dragged me away because I was hanging around another man. Oops sorry boy." Serena snickered. "No way. Your that clumsy girl. Oh my god. Oh well, we should get inside Riddle before my father gets angry." "Okay." They walked into the house and through the lounge. "Draco." "Yes father?" "Miss Riddle will be staying with us for the rest of the summer. But, for the last week Severus is going to take her. He wants her to be as far away from Japan as possible because what has happened with her friends." Lucius instructed Draco, but also instructed Serena. At the mention of her friends she ran out of the house fleeing with her hands held up to her face. "Augh damn girl is a pain, but I do feel sorry for her." Snape said as he ran after Serena. "What happened to her friends father?" "The Dark Lord had dementors kill them." Was all that was said.   
  
"Serena come here this instant! Is this how you act as a guest?" Snape asked obviously pissed at the young blonde. "Go away I don't care! Just leave me alone that's all I need is to be alone!" Serena shouted from the tree. "Fine if that's the way you want it then let the Dark Lord win. I thought you said you weren't going to give him the pleasure of seeing that he won!" Snape yelled up at her. Her crying stopped and she choked on a few sobs, but slowly came down the tree. "I'm not crying because I miss them! I'm crying because he killed them before I could get my reverange! AUGHH…how dare they! Why does he do this to me!" She screamed. Snape just looked at her as he took her hand and they walked into the house.  
  
"Look who decided to grace us with her presence." Draco snickered. "Ya Draco why don't you bow down to my presence. It would seem to out you in your place." Serena said with heavy sarcasm, and sat down. "You'd do well in Slytherin." Three voices spoke all at once. Serena eyed each speaker. "How did you do that?" Serena asked in a serious tone. Lucius looked at Snape, he in turn looked back and Draco looked back and forth between the two. Suddenly the two grown men began to snicker and grin like there were at Hogwarts again. "It's been long Snape." Mr. Malfoy said. "Too long Malfoy." Snape said back. "May I be excused?" Serena and Draco said at once as they got up and left the dinning room. The two old friends just grinned at each other and thought the same thing. 'Those two will do well together.'  
  
"Malfoy get back here this instant!" Serena cried as Malfoy ran as if his life depended on it. "Catch me if you can Riddle!" Malfoy teased. "Ooooo Malfoy your going to wish you were never born and don't worry I will catch you!" Serena screamed at him. Malfoy ran straight into the house and Serena followed Draco easily dogged his father and Snape but Serena wasn't so lucky. "Oye! Snivulls you let him get away! AUGH!" Serena screamed as her and Snape fell down and Serena got up again racing after Malfoy. Lucius just stood there and actually smiled. "Shut up Malfoy. Not one word!" Snape threatened as he stood up. "Looks like you got your old nickname back." Malfoy snickered and walked away. 


	4. Chapter 3 Diagon Alley

Chapter 3 Diagon Alley  
  
A few weeks later Snape came to get Serena and take her to Diagon Alley. "Listen here Serena the Malfoy's are suppose to meet us here, but don't go off chasing Malfoy like you did before. There are too many people here that are afraid of you." Snape said as he hit the stones and gave the passageway to Diagon Alley. Serena looked over her list. "Don't I need money?" Serena asked. "Yes, we're going to Gringotts right now." Snape said as he took off towards Grinotts Serena right behind him. Once they entered the big building Snape could see a boy and a giant up ahead.   
  
"Now listen here 'arry this place is Gringotts. 'his is where you'll get 'our money." the giant told the boy. "Hagrid nice to see you." Snape sneered as he looked down at the boy. "Oh here's the boy-who-lived. Mister Harry James Potter." Snape said with venom in his voice. " Who's dat Professor Snape?" Hagrid asked. "This Hagrid is Serenity V. Riddle." Snape couldn't smirk more if he tried when he saw the reaction of Hagrid. " 'he's -she's You-know-whos- daughter what is 'he doin here?" Hargid asked this time with venom in his voice towards the girl. "Dumbledore is allowing her to go to Hogwarts surely you know that Hagrid." Snape told him.   
  
"Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself to Serena while Snape and Hagrid talked. "My names Serenity Riddle. You can call me Serena though." Serena introduced herself as she shook hands with Harry. "Nice to meet you." They both said at once. "Serena!" "Harry!" Snape yelled and Serena and Hargid at Harry. "What?" They both said again at the same time. Snape rolled his eyes and turned to Serena. "Don't socialize with Potter. He's not of your social status. Malfoy on the other hand is very close to your social status indeed." Snape said with a smirk. "I don't care Snivulls you can't tell me who can be my friend and who can't." Serena said as she took her vault key from Snape. "Vault 01 please." Serena said. "and vault 687" Harry added. Hagrid stepped up and gave the goblin a note and whispered "Secret Hogwarts business for you know what in vault you know which." Do you have the keys?" The goblin asked. "Yes" Harry and Serena replied at once. "Look who it is. it's the famous Harry Potter." snickered in the back. "Hi Malfoy. Hello Mr. Malfoy." Serena said without turning around. "Hi." Harry said. "Lucius lets go Serena you know what to do, oh and Hagrid don't even think about harming Serenity." Snape threatened. "Draco." "Yes father." "Go with Mr. Potter and Miss Riddle. Vault number 02." Lucious said as he and Snape exited Gringotts. "Vault 02." Malfoy said viciously. "Got the key?" The goblin asked. "Ya, now hurry we don't have all day!" Malfoy said and the goblin replied "Right this way." Serena got onto the trolley type thing first, then Harry, but Malfoy shoved him out of the way. Harry got on and finally Hagrid. They started out slow then there was a BOOM and they were off like a rocket. Serena clung onto Malfoy thinking she was going to fall off. "Vault 01 and vault 02. Step out please." the goblin said. "Key to vault 01 please." Serena gave her key to the goblin. "Stand back please." Serena and Malfoy stepped back. The goblin inserted the key and ran his finger down the center of the vault. Serena stepped forth and stood in shock at how much money there was.   
  
"Didn't think your father or mother would leave you with anything did you?" Snape asked as he stood right behind Serena. "Oh my god!" Serena nearly screamed. "Sinvulls! Don't do that to me! Your going to kill me!" Serena shouted at him. Lucius chuckled at Snape. "If I didn't know any better Snape I'd say you were Serenity's father." "Can it Malfoy." "Key for vault 02." the goblin interrupted. Draco handed him the key. Once again the goblin inserted the key and slid his finger down the middle. Draco grabbed some money and stuffed them into his little coin holder. Serena did the same, but got a little more money our of her vault then Draco.   
  
"Step back inside the cart please." the goblin said as they all got in. The cart was now squished. Hagrid, Malfoy, and Snape where in the back. Harry and Draco were in the middle/front and Serena was between those two yet a little bit farther up and the goblin was at the way top. Serena leaned back on both Harry and Draco so the goblin could steer the cart. When they took off Serena could have sworn if it wasn't for Harry and Draco holding so tight onto her she would have flown off. Lucius of coarse noticed this and distracted Snape from Hagrid and pointed to Serena, Harry, and Draco. Snape's eyes grew wide and full of hatred for Harry, but for Draco they softened and he smiled at the hopefully soon to be couple.   
  
"Vault 687. Everyone out please." said the goblin. Harry was the first one out then Draco and when Serena tried to get out Snape pushed her and she began to fall. Harry and Draco both leaned forward to catch Serena. Draco glared and Harry and Harry did the same for Draco. "Move!" Shouted Mr. Malfoy and Snape at once. Hagird being so big just pushed those two aside and stepped out. Serena let out a little giggle but Mr. Malfoy and Snape glared at her so she turned around and laughed. Draco and Harry still glared at each other until Serena walked up to Harry, took his key, and gave it to the inpatient goblin. "Thank you Miss Riddle." said the goblin as he opened up the vault. They all stood there for about five minutes before Harry realized Serena kept hitting him over the head and Hagrid yelled at her, which caused Mr. Malfoy and Snape to yell at Hagrid. "Wha-? Oh!" Harry stepped forward and got some money and the Goblin took them all back upstairs. "Hagrid come with me the rest of you PLEASE leave!" The goblin nearly yelled. Serena snickered, but the rest left quietly. Hagrid though followed the goblin.  
  
"This is all your fault Potter!" Draco accused Harry as soon as they stepped outside. "Is not Malfoy!" Harry shot back. "Enough! God you two act as though you were best friends!" Serena shouted at them. "Best" "Friends?" "Hell NO!" The both stated at once. Serena then thought of Raye and how Raye and her used to fight like that. "God I can't belive they did that to me." Serena whispered to herself. "Who did what to you?" Harry asked Serena. "Her friends you retard! The Dark Lord killed them all, before she had a chance to." Draco informed Harry. All Harry could do was stare at Serena. Voldemort had killed his parents, but he didn't know Voldemort was back. 'Serena wanted to kill her friends? WHY?!.' Harry thought. "Serenity! Draco! Come!" Malfoy yelled as Snape and Malfoy walked off. "Harry! Lets go!" Hagrid called to Harry. "Bye Serena, Malfoy. " Harry said as he took off after Hagrid. "Bye Harry." Serena whispered and took off running, but Harry heard her goodbye.  
  
The rest of the tour through Diagon Alley was uneventful until they came to Ollivanders. "Ahhhh! Young Mr. Malfoy. I was beginning to wonder when I would see you. I have just the wand for you." said Oliver. "Here we go. Try this wand out. Just give it a swish." He instructed. Just then Harry came in and his hair turned pink. Serena let out a howl of laughter and fell to the floor. Malfoy snickered and helped Serena up. "Hmmm, no not that one. Maybe the same type of wand your father has hmm, lets see." Said the old man again he came back with a wand and handed it to Draco. Draco swished it and Harry went flying backward. "Yes jut like your father. That will be seven sickles." Oliver said. Draco paid the man and looked at Harry. "Having fun on the ground Potter?" "Yes very much Malfoy why don't you join me?" Harry said full of sarcasm as he tripped Malfoy and they both started fighting. Everyone let them go except Serena. She kept begging them to stop until Oliver spoke to her.   
  
"Miss Riddle I presume. I know just the wand for you. Your mother and father pre-bought it for you. Here you go." He roamed through the drawers and found a slender box with crescent moons on it. Serena took out the wand and swished it at Harry and Draco. Both of them flew apart and flew straight back into the walls. "Baka's." Serena muttered as she walked out the door followed by a very surprised Snape and Mr. Malfoy. Hagrid helped Harry up and took him away and back home while Draco got up and ran the towards Serena.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Okay Now for the Disclaimer of course. I don't own Harry Potter NOR do i own Sailor Moon. If I did i wouldnt be writing fanfictions. Well Here's my story so far Please Review to and tell me if you want me to continue or not. It your choice if it should be a Draco/Serena fic or Harry/Serena. Its going to be Ron/Hermione NO MATTER WHAT. Please R&R Thanks!  
  
Draco:God why does Potter have to be here?  
  
Harry: Becuase i'm the star! Duh *wacks Draco over the head* You know Harry Potter and yadda yadda...Ya! It's about ME!  
  
Serena: Hey why can't it be about me?  
  
Harry: Your in it too.  
  
Draco: Which you shouldn't be.  
  
SVR: Knock it off you two or i'll have Wood, Lee, Fred or George have Serena!  
  
Draco and Harry: WHAT TO THOSE TROUBLE MAKERS!  
  
Fred Geroge Wood Lee: And Damned proud of it too.  
  
SVR: Cerra ellos bocas! (shut your mouths in spanish dunno if i wrote that right)  
  
Draco, Harry, Serena: Huh?  
  
SVR: Aye Demi! (sp again?) (Oh My God!  
  
Draco: Hey its not out fault we only know british and english! We're dont speak 4 diffrent languages like you!  
  
SVR: that just proves that i'm smarter then you.  
  
Draco: At least i can spell simple english words!  
  
SVR: Just because i pronouce and speak the languages doesnt mean i have to spell it right!  
  
Draco: *Smirks* Baka  
  
SVR: What did you just call me?  
  
Draco: You heard.  
  
SVR: all right thats it in the next chaper Harry you get have Serena on your side  
  
Harry: YES!  
  
Draco: WHAT!?  
  
SVR: Shut it Malfoy.  
  
Draco: please? I'll be good *smirks*  
  
SVR: we'll see. Now SHUT IT and let the Readers Review to see who wins Serena's heart.  
  
Draco: Vote for me I know you will *smirks*  
  
Harry: No Me i'm better then Malfoy! You all know it  
  
Serena: EXPELLIARMUS!  
  
Harry and Malfoy: RIDDLE!  
  
Serena: WHAT YOU TWO WONT SHUT UP! *giggles and makes trouble with Lee, George and Fred* hehe  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
See this Button? Press it and REVIEW Please? Por Favor! (thanks) 


	5. Chapter 4 The Trip to Hogwarts and Sorti...

Chapter 4 The Trip to Hogwarts and Sorting  
  
"Draco! Riddle! hurry up!" Malfoy yelled as the two kids grabbed their stuff and shoved it into a car. Malfoy was up in the front while Serena and Draco sat in the back. It was a silent trip to London, but once they got their Malfoy showed them the way to platform 9 ¾. "Hurry up now dears. Percy you first." Said a red headed women. "Weasly." Malfoy said. "Oh Malfoy nice to see you again. Okay George you go and then Fred." Molly said to her children trying to ignore Malfoy. "Mom I'm Fred and he's George." One of the twins replied. "Oh sorry dear. Go now!" Molly said and apologized. "And you call yourself our mother geez." Fred exagreted as he ran at the wall between 9 and 10. George went next. "Okay Ron you last. Go now hurry." Molly called after him. "Okay bye mum." Ron said as he too ran at the wall between 9 and 10. "Okay Harry. Here's what you do. You stand in the middle of platforms 9 and 10 and you run straight at the wall. You got that?" Molly asked. Harry nodded and did as he was told.   
  
"Bye Malfoy." Molly said as she walked past him. She gasped when she saw Serena and stared right at Malfoy. "W-what is she doing here? She doesn't belong here. Malfoy I swear if one of my children get hurt by her I swear she will be sent to Azkaban." Molly threatened as she glared at Serena and walked away. Serena just smirked at her and said "Oh Mrs. Weasly don't worry, the only bad thing I would do to your precious children would be to buy them some new clothes and books. Wait I shouldn't do that I'd be doing them a favor!" Molly stormed off and Draco smirked at Serena. Lucious and Draco both said at once "You belong in Slytherin." Serena rolled her eyes and ran through the barrier. "Draco take care of her don't let Potter near her got it?" Malfoy told his son. "Yes father." Draco said with a smirk and ran at the barrier.  
  
Once on the train Serena found and empty compartment and fell asleep. When she woke up to her disadvantage she heard Potter and Malfoy at it again. She stood up and walked out of her compartment. "Potter! Malfoy! Knock it off!" Serena screamed at the two fighting in the hallway. "Stay out of it Riddle!" Bother Harry and Draco said at once and continued fighting. Serena got out her wand and pointed at the two boys and mumbled a few words and both boys flew backwards. "RIDDLE!" both of them said at once. "Hey! Don't blame me you two wouldn't stop. It's your own fault. Now stop fighting." Serena told them off as she stormed away.   
  
Draco found her in her compartment and sat next to her. "Look, where did you learn to do that spell?" "Snape. You honestly didn't think I'd be going to a wizardry school and not know anything about magic did you?" "Guess not." "Where are your goons?" "Don't know in my compartment." "Why don't you go grace them with your prensense?" "Because I like your compant better." "Whys that?" "Because your different somehow. You're the only person I know who is still alive to call Snape Snivulls." "Well, he gave me this book. It turned out to be his journal, but he didn't know that. Well I read some of it. I know why he hates Potter, and I Snivulls was his nickname given to him my James Potter himself. So whenever he pisses me off I throw it in his face. Although now I can't." Serena told Draco as she leaned on him. "First years come this way!" Yelled Hagrid. All the first years took boats across the lake and into the castle.  
  
Once inside the castle Minvera took over. "Okay first years you will be soarted into a house. There are four houses. Griffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. The soarting ceremony in about to begin. Please follow me." Everyone followed McGonall into the Great Hall. As the first years entered whispers flew all around of Serena casting a spell on Potter and Malfoy. Dumbledore stood up and everyone became silent. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. For the first years The Forbidden Forest is obviously forbidden the fifth floor is forbidden. Anyone who does not want to die a most horrible death should not be caught by our care taker, Mr. Flinch and his cat Misses Norris. Now let the sorting of the first years begin." as he was seated a stool appeared with a hat on it. McGonall stepped forward and started to call out names.   
  
"Ronald Weasly." A red headed boy came forth and sat on the stool. As the hat was placed on him. A few moments passed. The it shouted "GRIFFINDOR!" The Griffindor table cheered as Ron sat down with his brothers. "Herminoe Granger!" she did the same as Ron. The hat shouted "GRIFFINDOR!" the Griffindor table cheered again as she sat down. "Draco Malfoy!" the hat barily touched his head as it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" Draco smirked at Serena, gave her a light kiss on the cheek and sat down at the Slytherin table. "Harry Potter!" "GRIFFINDOR!" "Neville Longbottom" "GRIFFINDOR!" "Crabe!" "SLYTHERIN!" "Goyle!" "SLYTHERIN!" Each house cheered for their new comers then there was only Serena left. "Serenity Riddle!" Serena walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on her. Soon she started to hear voices in her head. 'Well it's a honor to meet the last Princess of the Moon. Let's see where to put you. You hold lots of love for your friends, although they are deceased. I could place you in Hufflepuff but you couldn't do anything there. Let's see. No you have no talent for Ravenclaw. You could go to Griffindor and Slytherin. Either way both houses would help you out. Griffindor with your courage and friendship, and Slytherin for your power and true needs. Lets see yes both your biological parents were in Slytherin. Woa! You hold lots of power must be' "SLYTHERIN!!!" the hat cried. Soon the hat started to scream as McGonall took it off. The hat was actually in pain for feeling Serena's power. "Serenity sit next to Malfoy now." McGonall said. Serena smirked and sat down by Malfoy.   
  
"What was that all about Sere?" "The hat was about to put me in Griffindor so I had to show it my power. Man did it feel great to let that go. Stupid hat." "No way? It was going to put you in Griffindor! Professor Snape come here!" Malfoy yelled over to Snape. Snape came over to Malfoy. "Yes Mr. Malfoy?" "The hat was actually thinking of putting Sere into Griffindor!" Explained Draco. "Is it true Serenity." Serena just nodded. "What made it change its mind Mr. Malfoy?" "Serena let go of her power she was suppressing and it screamed because she held so much and it was so dark just like You know who." "So Serenity you wanted to be in Slytherin so you unleashed your power on the hat. Sounds like something your father would do." Serena just nodded and replied "Damn proud of it too."   
  
Dumbledore stood up and began to speak once again. "Well now that everyone is sorted. Let the feast begin!" As soon as he was done the plates filled themselves. When everyone was done eating they all headed up to their common room. Draco walked beside Serena and held her hand. She turned to him and he actually smiled. Serena of coarse went ballistic because she never saw him smile before. "Oooooooooo!!!! Malfoy yo-" she was silenced as Malfoy turned on her and pressed his lips to hers. She melted under him and wrapped her arms around him. Snape saw this and took a picture and sent it to Lucious right away. But, unbeing noticed to them a certain pair of emerald green eyes were watching. "Don't worry I won't let Malfoy have you Sere I WON'T!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's all for now sorry about the late Update trying to get me a boyfriends *sighs* its not working, he's way too dense to pick up the fact that i like him. Oh well! Well so far theres 1 vote for Serena/Harry and __ for Serena/Draco and Draco's in the lead. I plan on brining someone back from the SS. But i'm not telling who just yet so Pick who she should be with. I'm thinking Harry, but I would like to hear what you think. The parings would be ?/Harry ?/Fred OR George ?/Lee ?/Wood ?/ Crabb ?/Goyle ?/ Prince Diamond 


	6. Chapter 5 A new transfer student and Big...

Chapter 5 A new transfer student? And a Big whoops!  
  
"Serenity." a voice said. "hmm wha?" came the hime's reply. "Serenity get up it's time for school." "Hmm okay okay I'm up. Huh? Wha? Awwwwwwwwww!!!!! BLOODY HELL!! RAPE!!! BLODDY MURDER!!!" Serena cried as she opened her eyes. "AWwwwwwww!!!!!!!!" Came the other person's cry. Half the school was up now and Professor Snape came running in followed closely by Draco, Crab, Goyle, and Professor Dumbledore. "What on Earth Sere?" Draco asked as he stood in his sexy green and sliver boxers. "Yes Serenity why all the screaming." Snape asked. "S-s-hhes ALIVE!!" Came Serena's scream again as she fell off her bed. "Who?" Draco asked. "Minako-chan?" Serena more asked than answered. "Yes Usagi-chan?" "H-how?" "I never did betray you that's why I was given a second chance by your mother Queen Selene." "Oh, good god mother of pearl." Serena said as she fainted. "USAGI-CHAN!" Mina screamed as she fell down besides by Serena. Draco ran out quickly to get a class of water and threw it on Serena. "Whoa I had this really freaky nightmare. Wait, why is everyone looking at me? OH MY GOD!!!" Serena screamed again as she crawled away from Mina at first sight and straight towards Draco. "Who is she Sere?" Draco asked. "Mina a.k.a…" Serena was cut off by the hand of Mina. "Usagi" "Serena." Serena inturpted her. "Fine Serena don't tell!" "Why, you all hurt me. Why shouldn't I tell." "Because I didn't hurt you. THEY did but I didn't." Mina said as tears formed in her eyes. "But you were right there with everyone nodding and agreeing with what they said! You're a traitor!" Serena screamed. "Serenity now be reasonable, if what she says is true then you should belive her." Dumbledore said. Serena glared at him. "You have no clue how I feel Old Man. So please don't tell me whom I should and whom I shouldn't trust." Serena snapped at him. Draco and Snape stared in awe at Serena's bravery. Crab and Goyle fainted at hearing a student speak to the headmaster like that. "Serenity Voldemort Riddle! NEVER insult the headmaster again! Do you understand!" Snape yelled at her. Serena turned to Dumbledore and apologized. Dumbledore just shook it off and said "It's okay you were just telling the truth no harm in that." Snape once again stared in awe. Draco on the other hand silently applauded Serena for bravery. "Ummmm Hello?" Mina spoke again. Serena glared at her. "How'd you get here and better yet how'd you get in my room?" "Simple a little time soilder told me." Mina said as she smirked. "Damn you Pluto." Serena cursed. "Hey hey none of that young lady!" Mina ordered. "Excuse you? Young lady? Who do you think you are my mother?" "You'll never know I guess." "OMG MINA!!" "What." "Never mind." "No, what?" "Your dense and blonde." a gasp was to be heard from Mina. "No I'm not! I'm smart and a brunet. Wait no that's true. I am dense and I am a blonde." "Duh!" "HEY! Be nice!" "No." "Why." "Because I'm not as forgiving as I used to be." "Oh so now your all smart, sarcastic, and you get cold towards others?" "Yup exactly." "Why?" "WHY!!!!" Mina fell silent after that. She didn't know Serena could get so mad. "Well Mina Aino I guess we should get you sorted." Dumbledore said as he mentioned for her to follow him. Mina left and Serena snarled and sat down on the bed. Draco walked over to her and sat with her. Snape taking a hint left the two of them alone.   
  
"Sere?" "Ya?" "Are you going to forgive her?" "No." "May I ask why." "Because she's not a true friend. She just sat by nodded and agreed with what everyone was saying to me. A true friend would have stuck up for me not agreeing with what the majority of people were saying. If I'm going to forgive her she'll have to earn her forgiveness." Serena said as she laid her head on Draco's shoulder. They stayed like that for 15min. "Sere. You ready to go eat?" "Ya. Thanks for being here for me Draco. It means a lot even if you don't think so." "Not a problem Sere." Draco said as the two walked out of the room hand in hand with Serena's head still on his shoulder. They were walking like that even when they got into the Great Hall. Immedatly they got several looks of all kinds.  
  
"Are they going out?" "Why is she with him, she'd be better with me." "Why's he hanging around her she's not right for him." But Draco and Sere ignored most of them until they heard Harry and Ron's comment about them. Draco being himself sat down at the Slytherin table and Serena right next to him. Harry stared as Draco and Draco smirked seeing Harry's jealous face. Just then a thought ran through Draco's head and he kissed Sere full on the lips never breaking eye contact with Harry.  
  
"Harry! Look! It's Malfoy and Riddle! They're going out!" Ron nearly shouted. "Ron shush they are not. At least I don't think they are." Harry stared at Draco as Draco stared back. Then Harry saw a look in Malfoy's eyes that he didn't like. Then out of nowhere Draco kissed HIS Serena. Harry couldn't stand it he got up and left the Great Hall.  
  
Once Harry left Draco smirked to himself. Serena just stared at the floor as she too got up and left. Draco thinking that she went to get away from the embarrassment decided to let her go for awhile. After awhile Draco got sick of the looks people were giving him and he finally shouted. "Have you people got nothing better else to look at! I know I'm hot but you shouldn't stare what would your parents think?!" Draco smirked to himself again as he got the girls to look away in embarrassment and the guys to look away in disbelief.   
  
"Serena?" Harry said as he spotted her sitting outside near the lake. "Oh Harry! I didn't know you were out here." She spoke softly to him. "It's okay why'd you leave?" He asked. "Well I was really embarrassed so I left." "I see. You want me to deck him for you?" Harry asked with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. Serena saw this and smiled. "Will you two EVER get along?" "No!" Was the quick reply. Serena giggled then she shivered at the cold breeze. "Here you must be cold." Harry said as he noticed her shiver. He took off his Gryffindor cloak and wrapped it around her. "Thanks." She whispered. "Not a problem." Harry said as the Slytherin and Gryffindor sat in silence watching the sun rise over the lake. "RIDDLE! POTTER?!" Came a yell from the doors of Hogwarts. Serena was afraid to turn around but she did anyway. But whom she saw she wish she didn't. It was what she feared most. Now all hell was going to break loose between Gryffindor and Slytherin because of her. "I can explain!" Serena shouted quickly to the six angry Slytherins and the six very angry Gryffindors. "Get inside NOW!" all twelve people yelled at the two. Serena stood up and stared at the six Slytherins which consisted of Young Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Mafloy, Professor Snape, Crab, Goyle and a mysterious person she could have sworn she knew. Harry stood up too and looked at his house mate as well. They consisted of Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Lee, and Wood. Serena gulped as did Harry. Serena walked over to the Slytherin side as Harry walked to the Gryffindor side. Just then it started to rain. They all just stood there looking at Serena and Harry who were standing in front, with Serena still wearing the cloak. "Well, ummm I said I could explain this so I think I should. Well to tell you the truth. I think it's none of your business!" Serena said with bravery in her voice, yet it didn't help with the glares she was getting. Just then Dumbledore said from inside the Great Hall. "I would like to introduce our new transfer student. Mina Aino! She will be in.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay. I need to know which house should Mina be in? Hufflepuff or Gryffindor?   
  
And who should she be paired up with?  
  
Harry-  
  
Fred-  
  
George-  
  
Lee-  
  
Wood-  
  
Prince Diamond- (I could fit him in here somehow!)  
  
Crab-  
  
Goyle-  
  
Other-???   
  
Please review and let me know asap so I can Update! And oh ya! There are 3 reviews for a Harry/Serena But Draco/Serena are in the lead. i dont know by how many probably around 5-7 though so keep telling me who you want Serena with! 


	7. Chapter 6 Confessions of a Driffrent Kin...

Okay I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner, but I'm back and ready to write. My brain is full of ideas so please review and tell me what you think! Arigato, for waiting so long. You're all the best! Pairings are still up for vote so far it's 20 for Serena/Draco; 8 for Serena/Harry; 3 for Mina/Harry and 11 for Mina/Wood. PLEASE vote!  
  
Chapter 6 Confessions of a different kind  
  
"Let's go in before we miss the transfer student. Oh and Serena I forbid you to see Potter ever again." Lucius said as he shoved her in front. Usagi opened her mouth to speak but a shove in the back got her to shut up. Harry though was just guided in no shoving. He felt sorry for her; she was really going to get it when she was alone. All of a sudden Serena stopped. "Wait! Did Dumbledore say Anio Mina?" She asked. Snape nodded. "Yes he did why?" "I GOTTA GO!" She yelled as she took off in a run into the Great Hall.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. Serena was just in time to see her friend be soarted. She was over whelmed with glee. "Mina!!" Serena yelled as she bolted for her friend. "Serena?!" Mina asked amazed to see her friend. The two friends hugged each other in front of the whole school. Serena didn't mind if Mina betrayed her before, she was just glad that one of her friends surived. "Ohh Serena I'm soooooo sorry! I didn't know what I was thinking! Can you ever forgive me?" Mina pleaded as tears fell down her cheeks. "Of course I can how could I not!" Mina smiled at her friend. "How did you get here anyways Serena?" Serena smiled. "well it all started after the battle with my dad..." Serena started the story. After about 10min of standing there telling the story Mina just smiled. "Well Serena looks like trouble can find you wherever you go." "Oh shut up!" "Make me." "Don't even get me started on that Mina!" "Fine I won't, but it looks like your little friends are looking at you. I think their mad." "Oh...I completely forgot about that..." Serena said looking back at the six angry Slytherins.

She gulped and walked towards them. Serena took one last look at her friend who just got sorted into Gryffindor. "GRYFFINDOR! Mina why did you have to get sorted into that house! I'm already in enough trouble with that house as it is..." Serena whined. Mina just laughed. "Don't worry Serena...everything will work out. Unless that is you fight against it." "Will you give that a rest already?" Serena shouted which made Mina smirk. "Whatever you say princess, whatever you say." "Damn straight whatever I say!" "And whatever I say goes." Lucius and Snape said in unison.

"I guess I owe some sort of explanation don't I?" "Yes Riddle you do. Why were you with Potter and why did you and still do have HIS cloak on?" Draco asked anger in his voice. "Draco, please don't make it sound that way. I wouldn't have even run out of the Great Hall if you didn't kiss me just to piss Potter off, do you even think of how I feel?" "No why should I?" "AUGH! Well then you can't be mad at me for being near Harry!" "Yes I can! Your are in SLYTHERIN! Slytherins HATE Gryffindors no matter who they are!" "Well then I am not a true Slytheirn because One I DON'T hate Harry and Two my best friend is in that house! You just can't ban me from seeing her."

"Watch me!" Serena stared at Draco. She had never seen him like this. She turned to leave but he caught her arm. "Don't you EVER turn your back to a Malfoy!" Draco shouted. Lucius was very proud of his son at that statement. "Well looks like I just did!" Serena said as she yanked her arm back and walked straight towards the Gryffindor table. Snape sighed and walked to the teachers table with Lucius following. "Come on Crabbe and Goyle lets go get Riddle back." Draco said as he sighed. He didn't mean to loose his temper honestly, but just seeing Serena with Harry set it off.

Fred George Lee and Ron saw Serena coming so they stood up in front of Harry. "Leave Riddle we don't want you near Harry ever again!" Ron yelled. "Weasel I think Harry can say who he wants to hang out with himself. He's a big boy." Serena said as she sat next to Mina who was flirting with Oliver Wood. "Hey Serena what happened you look so sad." "Oh, nothing happened just the usual." "Aw I see you got Malfoy troubles." "Yea, him and the rest of the Slytherins are on my case just because I sat next to Harry." "That has to suck. Well if it makes you feel any better the Gryffindors are on Harry's case for him giving you his cloak." "Oh, right." Serena stood up and took the cloak off and handed it to Harry. "Thanks Harry. It might have caused some problems, but it was fun." Harry smiled. "Yes it's a blast I've never seen either Malfoy that mad." "Neither have I." Serena whispered as she sat back down.

All of a sudden to pairs of arms picked Serena up by her forearms. "HEY! Put me down!" Serena yelled as she was lifted off her seat and into the air. All the Gryffindors looked to see Crabbe and Goyel holding Riddle up in mid air. Sure every Gryffindor saw Crabbe and Goyle by Malfoy, but they have never seen them in action. And this was the first time and it was against one of there own housemates! "Riddle stop besieged I have to talk to you. And if this is the only way to get you to come then so be it." Malfoy said to her as he mentioned Crabbe and Goyle to follow him.

Mina stood up to stop Malfoy, but Wood pushed her down. "It's better for your friend if we don't get involved. Malfoy won't hurt her unless he absolutely has to. He likes her way too much." Wood explained to her. Mina nodded and sat down looking at Serena's back as she was carried away by some Slytherins.

"Damn it Malfoy! Why do you ALWAYS have to create a scene?" Serena asked as Crabbe and Goyle let her go. Malfoy walked towards her and pinned her against the wall and slammed his fist into the wall by her head which made her wince. "Riddle don't you get it?" "Get what?" Malfoy sighed. "For once I am doing you and unluckily your Gryffindor buddies a favor. I will tell Potter and Aino the same thing I am about to tell you. Your father is closer then you think. He will talk to you soon, if you get close to Potter or Aino he will kill both of them and anyone else that you get close to that is in Gryffindor. So Riddle, please listen to me, and don't get close to them. I don't want to see you hurt anymore. Believe it or not I have a heart. But it's only beating because I care for you and only you. If you were some other person I wouldn't even give them a second glance and say well too bad for them." Draco confssed as he hugged Serena. Serena was too shocked to say anything but "Draco...thank you so much."


	8. Chapter 7 A little harmless wager

Chapter 7 A little harmless wager.

Draco stood there embracing Serena. She was still in shock. Draco had just saved her friends. She had to repay him. "Draco may I go back and eat. I'm kind of hungry." Draco sighed, he never wanted to let go of her, but it seemed like he had to. "Sure, just don't hang around with those Gryffindors again, for their own wretched sake." Serena nodded. "I think I should tell them instead of you, they won't believe you." Malfoy scuffed. "If they don't believe me then, it's their fault that they died." "DRACO!" "What...can't say I didn't warn them, I can't make choices for them, no matter how hard I wish I could." He said with a malevolence grin. 

It was about 15min when Malfoy, Riddle, Crabbe, and Goyle came back in. Mina stood up again only to be seated by Wood. "She's not hurt see. Crabbe and Goyle are only making sure she stays in line." Mina nodded seeing the sad look on her friend's face. Serena walked up to the Gryffindor table having Malfoy and his goons stand behind her.

"Well Riddle what do you want now?" Ron asked. Serena sighed, she wanted to punch him SO bad at that moment, but she contained herself. "Well for most of you I'm sure you're pleased to hear this, but Mina and Harry I wish to talk to you in private... now." Serena started to explain, but then she decided to talk to them in private. Harry and Mina got up and followed Serena out of the Great Hall. "Draco it will only take a few minuets. Please don't follow." With that said the Slytherin and two Gryffindor's went out.

"Sere...what's wrong? You're awfully pale. Are you okay? What did Malfoy do to you? Serena?" Mina started asked as soon as they were alone. Serena bowed her head and finally looked up. "Mina words can't even DISCRIB how happy I am that you're here, but I won't be the source of you nor you Harry getting hurt again. So this is the reason why I brought the both of you out here. My father, Voldemort, is near again. According to Draco, my father wishes for me to speak with him soon. And he will kill anyone that I befriend if they are not in Slytherin. So until the time comes that my father goes away, I will not talk to either of you nor will I converse any looks to the two of you. I owe Draco big time for warning me, believe it or not, but he was protecting the two of you as well as me. So, please don't make this harder than it is. Bye." Serena said as she looked back and forth from the two of them. Serena then walked back into the Great Hall putting on a mask acting as if nothing ha happened. Harry and Mina entered after her looking very sad.

Malfoy smirked as he saw the sad look on the Gryffindorks faces, but it pained him to see Serena have to put on a mask to fool everyone. Draco got up and used the "Accio." Spell to lift some food in the air. Serena stared at him, he just mentioned her to follow him, so she did. Following behind them were some plates of food.

"Draco, where are we going?" Serena asked looking behind her at the floating food. "We're eating on the roof top. You need some time to get away and think. I hate to see you like that." Serena smiled. "Thanks..." Everyone had their eyes towards Draco and Serena. Once they left rumors started to fly around about the two of them.

"You okay Riddle?" Serena sighed as she went with Draco to get his broom. Once he climbed on it he helped Serena on it. She stayed silent as they flew up to the highest tower of Hogwarts. Once they landed Draco had the food set all around them. "I'm sorry if I brought the Slytherin house down by befriending Potter. I know that Slytherins are supposed to hate all Gryffindors no matter what, but that's the thing... I just can't hate someone just because it's a rule." Draco shook his head. "That's another thing...you have too big of a heart, you act as like you can trust anyone you meet. Here in the wizarding world you can't trust many people. All they do is backstabbing you." "Ya, I know, I've been around the block a few times, but I just can't help it. I don't know why either." Serena told Draco as she began to eat some food. They ate in silence until Serena couldn't stand it anymore.

"The view is great, seeing the sun set behind the lake like that sure gives it a serene look. If you didn't go to school here you would have never guessed that there are mermaids and a giant squid in that lake." Draco smirked. "Ya, I normally don't care to look at the sites of Hogwarts, but seeing now that I have time to do so it really is amazing." Serena smiled. She knew it. Draco Malfoy DID have a soft side to him. Draco of course caught her smirk. "What?" "I knew it!" "Knew what?" Serena laughed a lil. "That the great Draco Malfoy had a softer side to him." Draco looked at her. Did he actually open up to her. "Ya...well...everyone has a soft side." He tried to cover up. "Does my father have a soft side?" That had caught Draco off guard. He had to think of what his father told him of Voldemort for a min.

"Actually Riddle yes your father does have a soft side. He loved your grandmother. When he was just a baby his muggle father abandoned them because he found out that his wife was a witch. Soon after that your grandmother died. That was when Voldemort vowed to kill every muggle. He started with his very own father." Serena stared at Draco. "Are you serious?!" Draco nodded. "Yes if what my father told me is true then ya what I told you is true." Serena nodded her head and began to eat again trying to forget the new information she just learned. "Malfoy, when did you say that my dad wanted to talk to me again?" "All my father told me was soon." Serena nodded.

"So Riddle do you know how to fly yet?" Malfoy said trying to switch the subject. "No... I don't." "Well then I can teach you." "Right now, as in, this very minute, this very spot?" "Yeah we have plenty of time, so why not?" "I don't have a broom." "Well we can use one of Madam Hooch's." "Umm...okay." Draco stood up and got his broom hovering a little bit, he then helped Serena up and down to the floor. They walked to where the extra brooms where held and got one. They then walked into the middle of the Quiddatch field.

"Now, place your broom on the ground right of you." Draco ordered. Serena did as she was told and placed the broom down. "Now, place your right had over the broom and shout up." Once again Serena did as Draco directed and shouted "Up!" Almost immediately the broom shot up into her hands. Draco smirked. "Nicely done Riddle, now place both hands on the broom, let it hover, then take your right leg and swing it over the other side of the broom."

"Kay." Once Serena did that she began to wobble a little. "Now, kick the ground with your feet, hover a little bit and lean forward." Serena did just that and Draco mounted his broom and went to Serena's height. "Ready for actual flying lessons Riddle?" He asked with a smirk. "No fair you're experienced I know nothing about flying!" Serena complained. "Well that's why I'm teaching you. Now just nudge forward a little. Just the slightest touch is all it needs." Serena nodded and nudged it forward.

She suddenly took up screaming. Draco smirked and took off after her. "Chill Riddle, that's how fast these things go!" "Are you serious?!" "Why do you always ask that question? I usually never joke around." "That I would have to sadly agree on, Draco Malfoy I order you to joke around more!" "Who the hell do you think you are my father?" Serena laughed. "See you should listen to me more often." "If I did that, I would have died the first day I met you." An 'hmph' was heard from the girl beside him. Suddenly she was gone in a flash as she began to speed around the Quiddatch field. "If it's a race you want it's a race you get!" "Fine!" "Wait Riddle, let's make this an interesting race. Let's make a wager." "I accept. What's the wager?" "If I win then you have to be my personal slave for 3 weeks." "And if I win then you have to joke around more. Even around the Gryffindors." Draco winced. There was no way he was going to lose this race. Especially to someone who doesn't know how to ride a broom. Okay I'm finished with this chapter. Now I need you all to vote again. Who should win the race? Malfoy or Riddle. Either way it's going to be funny and interesting! So please hurry and vote! 


	9. A New Field for Slytherin

Chapter 8 A New Field for Slytherin

"Okay it's settled then. If I win, which I will, then you have to become my personal slave for 3weeks." "And if I win then you have to joke around which includes laughing, and smiling around the Gryffindors." Malfoy started and Serena finished. "So Riddle when do you want to race?" Serena thought about that question. "In 3 days, so I can learn the basics of flying." Malfoy smiled. "Okay then, in three days it shall be."  
  
When they finally flew down to where they could see the ground the saw the Gryffindor and Slytherin team fighting about who gets to practice. Once Malfoy and Riddle landed the Gryffindor team groaned. "Well filthy Gryffindors, looks like we get the Quiddatch field, Malfoy and Riddle were obviously here way before you were." Captain Flint said. "I don't care, your whole team wasn't here, it was just Malfoy and Riddle." Wood argued back. "Flint let them have it." Riddle told him.  
  
"Are you crazy Riddle. Which house are you in?" He said. Serena glared at him. "Shut it and let me finish my sentence you moron!" Serena yelled at him. Every Slytherin eyes went wide. No one had ever spoken up to Flint like that before. He glared at her. "Fine Riddle what do you wish to tell me. It better be good it's not every day I let someone from my own house get away with yelling at me like that." He spoke with arrogance. Serena sighed.  
  
"Well, do you have a slip from Proffesor Snape?" "Yes why?" "Then let's go. I can lead you to a better Quiddatch field, one where you can practice without having anyone to worry about spying on your moves." Serena explained. Flint stared at her along with the other Slytherins including Draco.  
  
"Fine you better be right Riddle. Lead the way." Flint said. "You Gryffindorks can have this field this time, but next time you won't have Riddle here to persuade me." Flint called to the Gryffindor team. Serena started to walk down several hills and into the Forbbien Forest. "Where are you going Riddle theres not field in there." Flint said getting angry. "Chill captain we'll be there in a few minutes." Serena said.  
  
After walking 10min deep into the forest Serena stopped. She took out her broach and closed her eyes. "I need all of you to think what the best Quidatch field would look like. Don't say it out loud just think it in your minds." Serena instructed. Most of them thought this was retarded, but they did it anyways. "Now close you eyes and think HARD." Riddle said. She consentraied her power on the Crystal and soon a Quiddatch field was there. Everything, from the hoops, to the stands, and even extra balls where right there. "Now open your eyes." Riddle instructed.  
  
When they all opened their eyes; their mouths dropped. "Riddle how did you do this? This field wasn't here before!" Flint asked amazed. "That's my secret, now go and practice. That's what you were complaining about were you not?" Riddle asked with a smirk. Malfoy stared at her. "There's more to you than you let on isn't there Riddle." Serena smiled. "Malfoy go your team's waiting." Malfoy shook his head and went to practice with the Slytherin team.  
  
Serena brought out her Crystal once again and placed a barrier around the field, so no evil creatures could enter. Of course that didn't include Snape, because she heard him yelling. She sighed and went to greet him.  
  
"Flint! Malfoy! Ridd-" Snape stopped yelling as he saw Serena walking his way. "What in the world are you doing out here! Where is the rest of the Slytherin team Ms. Riddle?" Snape yelled. "Come with me Professor and you shall see." Serena answered. "There is no Quiddatch field in the Forbidden Forest." "Yes there is, please just follow me. The whole Slytherin team is really happy about this. They don't have to worry about Gryffindors spying or interrupting their practice." Serena explained. "And it has everything they need." She added.  
  
Once she came to the barrier she walked through it. When Snape did, he felt a tingle. He gasped as he entered. Riddle was right there was a Quiddatch field here. "How?" Serena smiled. "It's my little secret." Flint saw Snape and Riddle and flew down to them. "Practice is just about over Professor Snape. We'll be done it about 5min." He said and flew back up, but before he did he picked Serena up and placed her on the broom.  
  
"What exactly do you think your doing Captain Flint?" Serena asked anger in her voice. "Malfoy told us about the bet, so I decided to help you out, since you gave us this field. The whole Slytherin team is going to teach you what we know." He told her as the rest of the team flew around them. "Ummm...thanks." Was all Serena could say? "Hey Riddle, we should get back to Hogwarts huh? We could come flying out of the forest scaring the Gryffindors." Malfoy suggested. Serena sighed. He would never learn.  
  
"Sure why not, let me guess I don't have a say in it though." Malfoy smirked. "Now you're starting to learn." Serena groaned as she hit her head on her palm. "Malfoy I don't think I want to learn to get to know you." Malfoy pretended to act hurt. "Riddle that hurts when you say things like that. It hurts right here." He said hitting his chest where his heart is. Serena sighed. "Malfoy I really wonder sometimes if you actually have a heart."  
  
"Ohhhhss." Where heard from the other Slytherins. Malfoy glared at her, then he saw she was kidding. "Chill Malfoy I would never say anything that mean to you and actually mean it." Flint smirked. "Looks like you got another admirer Malfoy." Serena's eyes went wide at the statement.  
  
She brought her elbow back and it made contact with his stomach. "No Captain Flint I do not admire Mr. Malfoy." She hissed. Flint encircled her and put her in a headlock. "Wrong move Riddle." He whispered in her ear. No one noticed Snape take Serena's broom and fly up to them. "Mr. Flint release Ms. Riddle and go back to Hogwarts, though I'd advise you to fly over near the Gryffindors." Snape ordered as he flew out of the forest taking a different way that wasn't near the Gryffindors. Flint though never released Riddle. "Come on lets go." He ordered as he flew off towards their targets.  
  
"Harry catch!" Wood yelled as he threw the Quaffle towards Harry. Harry was about to catch it when a flash went by him and caught the ball for him. "Flint, give that back now!" Wood yelled as he recognized the rest of the Slytherin team coming back. "Gladly." Serena whispered as she rubbed her head trying to get out of Flints arms. "Well Potter doesn't seem you do to well in that category." Malfoy snickered. "Oh and Flint will you release Riddle now, you got your revenge." Malfoy added. Harry turned his attention to Serena and Flint. Flint had Serena in a headlock, and she looked pretty ticked. Harry chuckled at the way she rolled her eyes whenever he spoke.  
  
"What's so funny Potter?" Malfoy asked as he held the snitch in his hands. "Oh nothing just laughing at the way Riddle looks in Flints arms. I don't think she enjoys him speaking too much because every time she does she rolls her eyes." Flint glared down at Riddle. She glared at Potter. Flint made his grip tighter and pulled up where she was forced to look at him. "Is that true Riddle?" He asked danger flowing through his words. Serena shook her head. "You're actually going to believe a Gryffindork? Especially one that's famous for a scar?" She shot back. Flint nodded. "I thought so." He released his grip a little.  
  
Serena shot a sorry glance to Potter and he caught it. He knew Riddle didn't mean what she said, she was just trying to save her skin. "Well, Riddle I guess I could start to teach you the basics of flying right now. I mean you only have 3 days to learn." Flint said. "Why does she only have three days?" Harry asked. Serena groaned. She wanted to keep the bet between Slytherins.  
  
Flint grinned, he didn't know why, but he loved the way she pouted and the way she looked when she got angry. "Oh, didn't you hear Malfoy and Riddle made a bet." "About what?" "Shut up Flint!" Malfoy and Riddle shouted. Flint smirked. "No I don't think I will. You see Potter, Malfoy and Riddle are having a race in three days. That means the Slytherin team has to teach Riddle how brooms work and everything before then." He explained.  
  
Serena elbowed him again which made his grip tighten. "Do that again, and I'll promise you'll regret it. I don't like to hurt other housemates, but if I have to I will." He whispered in her ear. "Then keep your mouth shut captain!" Serena hissed back. "No." "What if Serena won, what would Malfoy have to do?" Potter asked wanting to know more. Serena began to struggle to get away from Flint and trying to distract him.  
  
"Immoublious!" Another Slytherin shouted at Serena making her hold still. She groaned. She didn't like this at all. Neither did Malfoy, but he knew once Flint was started he wouldn't stop no matter what. "Well if Riddle won the race then Malfoy would have to learn to joke around more, which included smiling and laughing, even around you. And if Malfoy won the Riddle would become his personal slave for 3weeks." Flint explained with a huge smirk on his face.  
  
Malfoy caught the way Potter looked. Potter hated the way the last part sounded. Malfoy knew Potter felt something for Riddle, but he knew that Potter knew that he couldn't have her. "Aw, why such the long face Potter?" Malfoy said softly.  
  
"Damn it Flint let me go!" Serena yelled as she tried to move with all her might, but the spell was still on. "Tut tut Riddle you forgot to say please." "I don't say please to the likes of you now let me go!" Malfoy glared at Flint. "Let go of her Flint." Potter and Malfoy said at once. Malfoy glared at Potter. "Stay out of this Potter. It doesn't concern you." Potter sighed, he knew that he wasn't supposing to converse with Serena, but he just couldn't stand it the way the other Slytherins treated her.  
  
"Oh, so you like her now Malfoy?" Flint asked. "Damn straight I do so hand her over, she's mine!" Flint was shocked he never seen Malfoy stick up for someone like that. Then he got an idea and held Serena close.  
  
"Did you mark her as yours Malfoy?" "Damn it Flint don't start that!" Serena's eyes went wide. Mark, no one was going to mark her. She fought to get away from Flint, amazingly the spell wore off, but it caught Flint by surprise so she fell off the broom. She fell and fell, no matter how hard Malfoy tried he couldn't reach her. Then she hit the ground and a sickening 'snap and crack' was heard. "SERENA!" Malfoy and Potter yelled as they flew down towards her.  
  
Yea!! Chapter 8 done. Hope you enjoyed it. Tehehe, duns forget to review please! 


	10. Chapter 0 A Callous Kidnapping

Chapter 9 A callous kidnapping  
  
When Malfoy reached her he tried to pick her up, but he was too afraid he'd break her. "Usagi..." Malfoy whispered. "Ahnnnn.....Flint you idiot...you owe me like 10 bottles of aspirin." Usagi moaned as she sat up, but she soon wished she didn't. She felt a warm sticky ooze drip down her head. "Aw, that's why I have such a headache..." Usagi whispered as she fainted. Malfoy caught her before she hit the ground a second time.  
  
"My god what happened?!" Hermione and Ron yelled as they came to get Harry. Harry looked at them. "She fell off Flint's broom and no one could catch her." Harry explained. "Oh my dear god she needs to go to the hospital wing!" Hermione screamed seeing the blood. At the word hospital Usagi sat up again. "Hell no...and stop screaming I have a headache I don't need a migraine to start." Usagi whispered holding her head. "Oh...sorry..." Hermione whispered as she looked at Ron then to Harry. "I think we should leave, and let the Slytherins deal with the mess they made." She whispered.  
  
"What mess? They only mess I see is your hair." Usagi defended her house. Hermione went red along with Ron. "Hey, she was just concerned about you! You don't need to go and insult her." Ron yelled. Usagi groaned as she stood up. "No I didn't insult her, if I really insulted her I'd call her a you-know-what. But, unlike SOME people I know I don't say that word. I don't think its right nor is it sanitary." Usagi explained hinting towards the other Slytherins mainly Malfoy while glaring at Ron. Ron went kind of red just talking about it. "Well, that's good then I guess." Ron said kind of confused why she was being nice, for a Slytherin.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione! Come on we're going to Hogsmade! Professor McGonagall gave us special permission since everyone knows about the Slytherins getting a new field." Minako yelled as she approached the two houses. "OMG USAGI what happened?!" Usagi smiled at the bouncy blonde ahead of her, then she remembered what Draco told her and her smile changed to a scowl. "There's nothing that concerns you, Gryffindor. Let's get going, it's becoming crowed with filthy Gryffindors." Usagi said in a cold manner and started to walk away, Draco running to stand next to her.  
  
"C'ya dorks later on the field." Flint sneered as he walked back to Hogwarts with the rest of the Slytherin team following. "Usagi are you sure you're okay?" Malfoy asked. Usagi nodded. "Trust me if I wasn't you'd know." Usagi whispered. Malfoy couldn't stop looking at her. She had brusies coming up everywhere, plus a gash on her head, and she was saying she was fine! He didn't think so. He knew there was more to her then she let on.  
  
"Accio!" A voice shouted from behind and Usagi began to float. "FLINT!" Malfoy yelled. "You still didn't mark her Malfoy...tut tut... I thought you would have thought to do that while you had the chance." Flint taunted. Malfoy glared at him. "She needs to go to the hospital wing, so put her down!" Malfoy ordered walking back to Flint his wand out. Flint was ready for him; he too had his wand out.  
  
Usagi struggled to get down, but the more she struggled the dizzier she seemed to get. "Please put me down..." She whispered as she held her head in her hand. "MALFOY...FLINT...stop this at once and put Riddle down!" McGonagall yelled as she saw the two ready to duel. The two Slytherins looked at her and put their wands down which made Usagi crash to the floor, but Draco caught her. "What is the meaning of this? Slytherins do not fight against each other. With Gryffindor I can understand, but this...this is unpardonable. 15 points shall be taken away from each of you. Now return to your common room." The head of Gryffindor announced and began to walk away.  
  
Malfoy and Flint growled. They had just gotten 30 points total taken away, but it was no big deal, they could EASILY earn them back and some. Danger filled the air as the Slytherin team began to walk back to Hogwarts. Then it hit Malfoy, while he was talking to McGonagall he had let Riddle down, and now she was gone! Flint too noticed this. "She probably took a different way, and went to the hospital wing. She seems quite proud of who she is, so she doesn't want to admit she needs help." Flint said palpably.  
  
Malfoy nodded, but he had a sinking feeling in his stomach that it wasn't the correct answer. Flint noticed the look of worry etched across Malfoy's face, but as they entered Hogwarts it disappeared. Malfoy sat down in the library. He was soon joined by his favorite teacher and father. Those two together only meant one thing, trouble. "What is it?" Draco asked. "Where's Ms. Riddle?" Snape asked. "I don't know. One min she was with the Slytherin team the next she's gone. Why?" Draco answered his voice sodden with disquiet. Lucius looked at his son; never in his life did he remember his son caring for someone. It was a Malfoy trait to never care for someone, but Draco broke it.  
  
"Well, the Dark Lord called a meeting once again....well one of his followers did. Voldemort is soon going to rise, but the meeting was about his daughter. He said that he needed to see her no matter what. So he gave to order to do any means obligatory to get her, but they were not allowed to kill her." The elder Malfoy explained. Draco stared at his father to see if he was lying or leaving anything out, which the younger Malfoy soon found out he was. "Draco, the Dark Lord needs his daughter's powers to revive, and if she doesn't help, he'll kill her. If she does he'll make her a Death Eater, even if it means beating her to agree." Draco stood up.  
  
"So you're saying that she's been kidnapped on her own father's wishes!?" Draco screamed furiously. He had never felt this way. He didn't know why, but he was fond of to Riddle. Lucius nodded.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhh...Mr. Malfoy this is a library! People are trying to study, please be considerate!" The librarian whispered strictly. The young Malfoy paid no attention to her though. "Take me to her. Where would she be right now?" Draco asked. Lucius and Snape stood as well. "If we knew we'd be beside her right now." Snape told the outraged Draco. Draco felt half of him rip. First Flint now this, when was it all going to end! "Usagi please be okay." He whispered to himself as he shut his eyes. For once in his life he held his hands together and prayed for her safety.  
  
"Ms. Riddle so sorry to drag you away from your friends, but your father wishes to see you." A harsh voice whispered behind her. "Well, actually I'm not sorry, but I said it to make you less worried. Oops...did I frighten you?" The voice whispered, the air of the breath tingled on her neck. It made her shiver. Seeing her shake made the person smirk. "Glad to see I frighten you. It's said that nothing frightens you easily. I'll see how far I can go, before you scream for mercy." The voice whispered near her ear again, danger dripping from the voice.  
  
Lil note.........sorry!!! I know no one really reads this but, I do want to know. Once I write the next few chapters I want to know who should win the race. Draco or Usagi? Thanks for reviewing. Oh and here's an answer to a review I got.  
Yes I know I am terribly sorry for the confusion. I know I had Usagi meet Minako before...but I just made Usagi think it was all in her head since no one really talked about it after wards. Terribly sorry I forgot to put it in that chapter. Please forgive me!! 


	11. Chapter 10 The begining of the rising of...

Yes I know...I need to put more of a draco/usagi in here...But for the last few chapters it when chapter 7 A little harmless wager. Chapter 8 a new field for Slytherin. Chapter 9 (not 0) A callous kidnapping. So sorry about that.... Neways on with the story...the next chapter will be out soon...It will contain the race...**PLEASE tell me who you wish to win....Draco or Usagi? I need to know!!!!**

**Chapter 10 The beginning of the rising dead**

The dark figure tied ropes around the already stiffened Usagi. "Why does he want to see me?" She asked, never opening her eyes. The figure smirked. "He needs your power to revive himself, if you don't do it, he'll have the Death Eaters kill you, but if you do...well then you permanently become part of the family...if you want to or not." The voice spoke leisurely, danger and enthusiasm dripping at the last part.

Usagi shivered, sure she met some bad people in her life...but none like this person. "What's your name?" Usagi asked bravery sticking out in her voice. The figure chuckled as he tied the last knot binding her wrists to her body. "My name is Lestrange. That is all you need to know." He whispered as he shouted "Crucio!"

Usagi screamed out. This pain was partially horrendous. Tears clouded her eyes as she fell to her knees while screams of pain escaped her lips. Lestrange laughed sadistically. He smiled down at the young blonde near his feet withering in pain. He then let the curse up. Usagi began to get up; her breathing became harsh and rapid. She looked up at him as she stood. "If I am to see my father why isn't that I am leaving?" She asked the man before her. This surprised him; she was not begging him to not do it again.

"Hmp...so it's true, you don't beg for mercy. Well then, I guess I can keep the curse on you until we reach your father. CRUCIO!" He screamed. Usagi once again went into an inconsiderable pain. "Come on girl get off the floor and walk." He ordered. Usagi winced as she stood, every part of her body thought it was going to fall off with the pain, but Usagi made herself walk after him. Only a few things concentrated on her mind. 'The sooner this is over the sooner I can talk to Minako-chan and Harry-chan again. And I get to see Draco-chan.' with those things on her mind she was able to surpass the pain and keep her mind on other this.

"Harry are you okay?" Ron asked seeing his best friend fall to the floor clutching his scar. "It burns. It's Voldemort...he's coming back he's really happy...I can feel his feelings." Harry whispered. That had got the whole Gryffindor house looking at him. Draco turned around and stared at Harry. He sighed...he knew Potter was right, for once in his life. "Potter...can you....can you tell where Voldemort's at right now?" Draco asked trying to act nicely towards his rival. It was a MAJOR first, but Usagi was worth it.

Harry stared at Malfoy. "Don't you know? I mean he is your family's master." Harry whispered sitting back up in his seat still clutching his scar. Malfoy glared at him. "Damn it Potter, I wouldn't have asked if I knew! Know do you know where he is or not?!" Malfoy yelled outraged. Harry looked at him. He had never seen Malfoy like this. Worry and fear we're sketched across his face. Harry sighed. "No Malfoy I don't have a clue where he is. Why do you want to know so badly?" Malfoy turned around and cursed. Only one word crossed his soft lips. "Usagi-chan." At that one word Harry knew.

"Where is she right now?" Harry asked his rival in everything. "If I knew I wouldn't be sitting here, neither would my father or Snape." Malfoy told his nemesis anger seeping through his soft voice. "She's on her way to meet him." Malfoy said as he turned around and started to eat, but he ate very little, before he turned around once again. "Potter, what mood is he in?" Harry sighed. Malfoy was never going to leave him alone now. "He's in a very joyous mood." He answered simply. Malfoy nodded, got up and walked up to his father.

"He's got her, where do you go for DE meetings?" Draco whispered. "There's a meeting now. Let's go. Severus, are you coming?" Lucius asked as he stood, his long blonde/white hair falling behind his ears. Severus stood up as well. "Let's go." He stated as the three walked out of the school and out of Hogwarts grounds. Then with a 'pop' the three of them were gone.

"Keep going Riddle." Lestrange ordered as he shoved her forward. After walking for what seemed like an eternity to Usagi they stopped, and the curse lifted. Then with a 'pop' they were gone. When they hit solid ground again Usagi found herself at a gravesite. "It's very kind of you to join me daughter on this wonderful night." A cold voice said from far away. "I was told I was to revive you. I will do it on ONE condition, I do not join your Death Eater club, and otherwise I will rather die." Usagi said coldly. The voice chuckled.

"You have the same spark your mother did, but I don't make conditions. You will revive me, and join my family once again, or you shall watch your precious friends from Hogwarts die. I think that's more of a suitable punishment, then you dieing yourself." He spoke as the voice seemed to draw nearer. Usagi sighed; she just couldn't win with him. "Why would you care if I rejoined your family so much? Remember you're the one who killed your family and a banded me. Why should I come crawling back to you, when I don't need you?" Usagi asked anger rising in her voice and it showed on her face. The voice chuckled. "I already gave you that answer. Because if you don't you shall watch your friends die once again. Now you don't want to be responsible for their deaths do you?" "Not really, but you'd just be killing one of your future Death Eaters. The only friend I have at that school is Draco Mafloy. Now you wouldn't want to kill one of your future followers would you? I mean he has such faith in you, perhaps more than his father." Usagi shot back.

"I see...you've learned not to be open-hearted. Then in that case, you will be forced to join and be loyal." "You can't force someone to be loyal; it's on their own free will. Just like you can't force some one to love or become friends with one another." Usagi explained. "And I absolutely refuse to be loyal to you!" Usagi screamed. "Well, once you get the mark it doesn't matter what you say, they'll think you're loyal to me. Nothing will change the way they think. Oh, and the Malfoy's are on their way now. How quaint they've grown quite fond of you. I take it you'll be staying with them over Christmas and summer?" "Why in the world would I tell you that if I don't even know myself."

"Yes sir, she is staying with us that is of course its okay with you My Lord." Draco's voice came from behind Usagi and stood next to her. "Of course it is. I wouldn't have her stay with anyone else. Lucius thanks for bringing your son along. I don't think Usagi would like to be alone." A phhh..."was heard from Usagi. "Why would you care? You made me alone! You killed my friends!" Usagi yelled. "Yes, but didn't you want to kill them anyways?" "No, I'd never want to kill them. Sure they backstabbed me, but it doesn't mean I would want to kill them. You and I have a different presumption of 'revenge'." Usagi explained. "Well, that much is true."

"But in a way I'm the same as you. Your father a banded your mother just because she was a witch. When she was giving birth to you she died in labor. Which ended up you going to an orphanage. You vowed to kill every muggle, for the wrong your father did to you and your mother. Well, guess what you're EXACTLY like him! Sure I knew my mother for two years which is worse. After my second birthday you killed her and a banded me! You know what I should do? I should vow to kill my father as well! He wronged me and my mother! Just like your father wronged you and your mother. And guess who your first victim was? That's right your father. Guess who's going to be my first victim when I grow in power. That's right YOU!" Usagi screamed anger and hatred evident in her voice.

"Usagi! Shut it!" Draco ordered. If you could see Voldemort you could tell he was smirking. "Of course you're right Usagi. How anyone you mistake you for my child is foolish. You have the same anger, hatred and spitefulness I did for my father. Though you can try and kill me. It seems we shall start a tradition if you are able to kill me. But, I won't be that easy to kill. My father wasn't expecting it, and he was a muggle." "And you're a Mugblood!" Usagi screamed. "Yes, I guess I am, but only partially. Your mother was a beautiful witch indeed filled with power and light."

"SHUT UP! You of all people have NO right to talk about her! I know what she was like!" Usagi screamed, tears filling her blurry vision once again. "I guess your right; we should just skip to me reviving huh? Well Usagi are you ready?" "Never, but I might as well, seeing that if I do the sooner I'll be able to kill you in person." Usagi's cold answer came slicing through the thick cold air. "Well then let us begin, Wormtail will you get my father's bones ready." It was more of a command then a question, but the rat look a like person scurried away to get what his master ordered.

Soon very soon Lord Voldemort was about to arise.

"Harry are you okay?" Ron asked. "No Ron I'm not. Where's Dumbledore? I need to speak with him." Harry asked. "He's up in the front. Come on I'll take you to him." Ron told his best friend. When they reached the teachers table Dumbledore nodded. "I know Harry I know. Severus has gone to tell me what all has happened. All we can do is waiting." Harry nodded clutching his scar. He felt the happiness in Voldemort grow; with his happiness growing the pain in his scar grew as well.

Sorry about not indenting....fanfiction is being stupid and wont save it that way....i'm terribly sorry if this is hard to read. Please forgive me!


	12. Chapter 11 Making the Mark and happy mem...

** Okay.....I am really sorry about this. When I posted my last few chapters I used Usagi instead of Serena. I didn't mean to...I kind of got lost from the original fiction. I am currently working on another one which has Draco way darker and sexier then this. I should have the first chapter up soon. It takes place in the third year, and Usagi has been in Gryffindor, but she has mostly Slytherin qualities. So, then why did it place Usagi in Gryffindor? To find out read it when I put it out. Well, that's all I have to say for now. I will try and make the chapters longer and more spaced out, but is fighting me right now. So, please be patient with me...Arigato!**

****

**Chapter 11 Getting the mark, and funny memories**

****

Serena sighed as Draco held her hand. "You okay Riddle?" The young Malfoy whispered. "Yeah, yeah...I'm always okay. God, does it always take this long?! I still have Potions homework to do, not to mention I still have to transform my damn cat into a dog in order to pass the damned class..." Serena complained.

Snape chortled. "You don't have to hand in your homework tomorrow Serena, neither do you young Mr. Malfoy." Serena rolled her eyes. "I don't wish to be treated any more special then the next student in the school." Draco stared at her. "You really are crazy..." "No, what I am is impatient! Voldemort is the frickin knife ready yet or not! I have actual things to do today yet! I actually have a life!" Serena yelled.

The voice of Voldemort chuckled. "Such impatience...if you're really in a hurry, why don't you start reviving me?" Serena sighed. "Whatever lets just get this done before I fall asleep and run out of energy. Oh, if ANYONE asks...I didn't do you a favor." Serena hissed as she opened up her broach and took out a shiny, clear jewel.

"How's that little thing supposed to revive the Dark Lord?" Draco asked snottily. Serena made a glower like sound. "It's called the Silver Imperal Crystal. It can kill or save the whole Universe. Depends on who controls it. For most...it's sad because it is handed down by decendents. I am a decendent of the Moon Kingdom. My mother was Queen Selenity, she however died of murder. I was given the Silver Crystal at a young age. It can revive something that's an inch from death. As I grow so does the Silver Crystal. So of course...now that I'm at Hogwarts...it ONLY seems right that Tom Riddle should ask for my help. " Serena explained as she concentrated her power on the crystal.

"How dare you call me by that name!?" The voice of Voldemort hissed out. "Which name? Tom Riddle, which IS your REAL name might I add. Or coward, which you are! So either way I'm right." Serena shot back. "Serena!" Severus hissed. Serena shrugged her shoulders.

"If you ask me he had it coming." Serena whispered. "I don't care that's no way to speak of your father!" Lucius shouted. "FATHER, WHAT FATHER? I don't talk to my REAL father like that of course! My REAL father was there for me. He saw me grow up. He took me in when my BIOLOGICAL father a banded me. I'm talking to a murder. He's nothing more than that to me. NOTHING can convince me otherwise." Serena yelled out of pure anger.

Draco stormed up to Serena and did something; none of them thought he'd ever do. He embraced her, no matter how hard she tried to get free he held her tightly. "Serena, it's okay. We all know you're upset. Just settle down, no one's going to say any more things to set you off okay. Just revive the Dark Lord. By the end of that we'll get the Mark together. Then we can go back and do the damn Potions homework. You know the only real reason we have so much is because-"'I know I know... Prof. Snape hates Harry." Serena sighed and calmed down. "Thanks Malfoy." "Anytime Riddle." Draco whispered as he kissed her on the cheek.

Serena shook it off and turned around. "Well I hope you have some sort of death wish, or will. If not you should get started on it, because once I'm done, you'll have a few short months to live." Serena hissed as she once again brought the crystal out.

The sound of Voldemort chuckled. "Good luck on killing me daughter. I'm ready whenever you are." "Whatever.....Silver Crystal...I beg of you bring Tom Riddle back to his original body and let him wander the Earth once more. With the powers of the Moon, Earth, Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto....I beg of you to lend me your power to bring him back!" Serena began as she concentrated all her power on the Crystal.

Suddenly there was a bright white light glowing around Serena. She could feel the power going through her and the crystal. The light was so bright from the colossal power that everyone had to shield their eyes. When the light of the power faded, everyone looked up. Standing before them, was a re-born Lord Voldemort, back in his unchanged body that he lost his power in. "Well done Serena." Voldemort spoke softly.

Serena sighed and put her crystal away. She thought of her 'friends' and snorted. Well she had one left...sorta..."Minako-chan..." Serena whispered softly to herself. She shook her head to get all the thoughts out of her head. 'Traitors' she thought. "Okay, so is this "Mark" thingy going to happen tonight, or later on in the week? I still have lots to do besides hang around here. Like eating and homework." Serena complained.

The young Malfoy chortled. "You never stop complaining do you Serena?" Serena smiled at him. "Damn straight, now Flint...that's someone I could REALLY complain about." Serena said as she remembered what had happened not to long ago. The young Malfoy smirked. "Do us all a favour and don't!" Serena grinned, but then put on a fake hurt expression. "Malfoy that hurts right here when you say that..." Serena whined as she pointed to where her heart is. "You actually getting hurt don't sound like you Riddle." Serena huffed. "Yadda yadda...Don't forget about the race!" Serena said as she finally remembered something. "That takes place tomorrow doesn't it?" Draco mused.

"So totally not fair....first Flint, now this. Yeah, I can tell you right now you're going to win." Serena groaned. Malfoy smirked. "Of course I'm going to win. I knew that when we first made the bet. What time was the race being held again?" "5pm." "Aww...that's right. Well you still have time to learn. Not to mention you have the WHOLE Slytherin team teaching you. I'd be flabbergasted if you did win though." 'That's a mighty big word for you Malfoy. I'm surprised you can say flabbergasted." Malfoy smirked. "Sere...aluminium is a big word for you. I dare you to say it." "No I won't say it!" "You won't say it because you can't say it." "Yes I can!" "Then say it." Serena fumed. "Al-umin-ium." Serena sounded out carefully. "Say it faster." Malfoy dared. Serena glared at him.

"Say onomatopoeia." Serena dared him. Malfoy chuckled. "You're an exhilarating Serena." "So I heard..." Serena smiled at Malfoy. Malfoy just shook his head and patted her on top of the head. "You're like a bunny with fangs...did anyone ever tell you that?" "Nope that one's a first...though I've been called clumsy, brat, hmm what did Parkinson call me again? Oh yah...trash who doesn't deserve your time and attention Malfoy." Serena laughed at his expression. "Did she really say that?" "Hello? It's Parkinson...I think we all know the answer to that one. Oh and she also said that I was Gryffindor scum and that I should hang around Potter and the rest of them. It'd put me where I belong. Frankly...at first I thought she was right, but then I saw how Gryffindors accepted each other. How they were all nice and warm. They were able to trust one another without a second thought..."Serena said as she constricted her fists.

Draco saw the hurt and betrayal in her eyes. "Thinking about them aren't you, and how things used to be in your life before you came to Hogwarts, before your father showed up in your life." He whispered as she embraced her. Serena just stood there, after a few months of holding it all in she finally released her hidden tears. "I totally forgot about my parents and brother...my actual family. They must have had my funeral and everything; since I'm sure the scouts had their funerals. God, they must be depressed. How could I have just left them like that? No note, no warning or anything of where I was going! All I could think about back then was to get away, and to get on Prof. Snape's nerve. Then I met you and Harry, and all my past life in Japan just seemed to disappear. How could I be so selfish?! I was raised better than that!" Serena screamed.

Lucius looked at the young girl before him as his son embraced her. Snape fumed at the thought of when the first met, but then quickly got over it as he looked at the picture before him. Then a cold laughter cut through the air. "How toughing Serenity very touching, but you're selfish because it's one of the Riddle traits." Voldemort hissed. Serena turned around and looked at him. "I am NOT a RIDDLE! I was raised a TUSKINO and I will always be a TUSKINO until I get married!" Serena hollered at him.

For a quick second the Dark Lord looked surprise, but he quickly covered it. "How dare you turn the surname of a Riddle down? And in exchange you take in a filthy Muggle name!" He fumed. "Why can't I?" You did, you changed your name to 'Lord Voldermort.' Well technically it made a sentence. How long did that take you to come up with actually? 'Tom Marvolo Riddle– I am Lord Voldemort' that must have taken forever. But, then again you only shared it with your closest friends. Anyway's it was you're filthy father's name. You don't like it anyways, why should I have to keep it, if it isn't your own surname?!" Serena hissed out at him.

He in turn nodded his head. "Very true, I see you did your homework on the past. Though if you keep smart mouthing me, you'll see how unmerciful I can be." He presaged with a deadly air in his voice. Serena nodded, knowing when to shut up.

After 5min of silence Wormtail finally came back with the knife. "Finally, man it's hard to find good help these days..." Serena whispered. Voldemort turned to her. "How correct you are Serenity." "My name's Serena- not Serenity." She corrected him. "You're mother gave you that name, you should be proud of it; for her sake at least if nothing else." Serena nodded. "Well, let's get on with it. I still have to learn to fly in half a day's time, and do Potions homework...no thanks to Potter...and turn my cat into a damn dog! Too much stuff to do I tell you, and here I am standing her. Should a brought some of my homework, if I knew it was going to take this long." Serena complained.

Draco stared at her. "Serena, you were kidnapped, may I remind you of that." "Oh ya that's right! Where's that Lestrange guy, I owe him a good curse spell or too..." Serena said, but she trailed off at the end. "Why's that?" The younger Malfoy asked. "Because he made me walk with a fricking curse on almost all of the way here, just because I wouldn't beg him to stop...if you ask me for him paybacks going to be a bit-"Serena was caught off as Draco slapped his hand to her mouth. "Shut it Serena, let the Dark Lord continue so we can leave." Serena nodded.

Shock ran though Serena's body, just like the blood spilling out of her arm. She screamed out in pain and shock, but Draco was there to hold her still, so the Dark Lord didn't mess up. Draco wrapped his arms around her once again as she rested her head back against him while holding out her left arm. She wanted to scream out so badly, but she didn't dare. Tears formed in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall, for if they did she knew they would never stop. She shut her eyes as tightly as she could, trying to concentrate only on Draco and surprisingly Harry.

Both boys made her laugh and smile. They made her feel so welcome at Hogwarts. They both stuck up for her when she needed it. Yet they were completely opposite. They were rivals for everything. If Potter could do it so could Malfoy. If Malfoy made this perfectly so could he...and on and on it went. She remembered the first time they all had met. That was at Gringotts Wizard Bank. It was funny trip to Diagon Alley. One trip that she was sure she'd never forget. She'd never forget the face Malfoy made when he turned Harry's hair pink, or the times she attacked them both to stop fighting. "It almost seems like it was all a dream..." Serena whispered. Draco looked down at her.

"For a weakling Serena, you sure are handling this well, you're almost done." Draco whispered. Serena nodded. "So what was almost like a dream?" Serena smiled. "I was just thinking when we all met Potter at Diagon Alley, and how you turned his hair pink..." "Not to mention I made him for flying backwards." Serena actually laughed, but she wished she didn't. It made her arm move and made the knife sever in to her arm more. She winced physically. "I don't think I've ever heard my dad or Snape yell at someone as much as they did to Hagrid for yelling at you; for hitting Potter trying to get his attention because the damned goblin wanted his key or something like that." Malfoy mused.

Serena shook her head. "It seems like a dream, a very long dream. And I pretty funny one at that." "The only thing that I think was funny was hurting Potter, Snape and my father yelling, and you calling Snape Sniveulls." Serena grinned at the last one. "I remember when I first saw Snape. He made me so made, I didn't even talk to him and he told me to shut up. Such ignorance..." Serena clamped her mouth shut as she realized Prof. Snape was listening to her every word.

"You're lucky Riddle that we are not in school. And I told you to shut up, because you had no clue what you were talking about. You were still in shock." He said ingenuously. "Ya, ever hear of first impressions?" "Nope never have until now." "I could tell..." "What's that suppose to mean?" "That you don't take care of yourself." "And you would know this how Ms. Riddle?" "Well, look at your hair...it looks so greasy. Everyone says that you never shower..." "And do you always believe what others say?" "Nope I ask the person itself about it before, I believe it. I believe in judging people by who they are, not what they did." "That is a very wise presumption for someone of your age Ms. Riddle." "Why thank you Mr. Snape." Serena said happily. Snape shook his head...some of the littlest complements could make this girl light up like a Ferris wheel at night.

"Serena, are you okay...you're finished. You have the mark." Draco whispered. "Huh? Oh...yeah, I'm fine, never better, well technically I have been, but you catch my drift. Can we leave now? I have LOADS to do." "We know that Sere, if it's okay with you my Lord, we would like to go back and finish our homework, only with your permission of course." Draco asked as he bowed.

"My, my Lucius he acts like you do. You've taught him well, I expect you to teach my daughter the same, since she is staying with you." Voldemort said obviously pleased. "I will try my best to my Lord." Lucius said as he bowed. "You may leave, Severus, you may tell Dumbledore that I will be keeping a close watch on my daughter now that she's back. Also tell him that he is not to influence her on any 'ideas' of his or, she will pay. I have to problem with hurting my blood relatives." Snape bowed. "Yes sir." He spoke lowly. Serena stared at him. She'd never seen that look on Severus face before.

Once they left, Serena walked straight towards Snape. "Professor Snape...why did you have that worried look sketched across your face?" Snape looked down at the young girl. "It's nothing that you need to concern yourself about. If you wish I could help you and Malfoy out with your Potions homework, since it is really late. You may also eat while we do the assignments." Serena screamed happily as she hugged her teacher. "THANK YOU SO MUCH! I have so much to do already!" Snape had a weird look on his face. Both Malfoy's noticed it and chortled. "Can it." Snape hissed as Serena finally released her death grip.

"Next time warn me when you do that Ms. Riddle, so I can take in a breath of air." Serena nodded. "Now, may I ask what's on tonight's dinner menu? I'm starved!" Serena said as she walked back into Hogwarts with Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. She didn't know why, but they felt like family to her.

She slowed her pace so she could walk with Draco. He had his head down like he was thinking. She grasped his open hand and clasped it with her own. "Thank you for being there for my Draco. If it wasn't for you, I probably would have fainted." Serena whispered. Draco wrapped his hand around Serena's tiny ones. "Of course I'd be there for you. You're the first and only person to break through my barrier. Now you're stuck in it." Draco whispered as he leaned into her. Serena froze for a moment. She stared into his pale blue eyes. Usually they were cold and austere, but now they were filled with...well she didn't know what emotion it was, but she was happy that he showed it.

He leaned in closer and gently touched her lips with his. As soon as that happened, her heart skipped a beat. A few beats to be exact. But when she kissed him back, he wrapped his hands around her back and neck, deepening the kiss. Serena began to arch her back to help deepen it. Her cheeks soon became warm and flustered with pink. Malfoy showed a little colour, but not much.

As soon as he broke the kiss they stared in each others eyes. Malfoy swore that he could get lost in her deep azure blue eyes. But the twinkle she had in them, made him stay afloat, and was not able to get lost for too long. He gave his traditional smirk, wrapped his arm around her waist, held her close as possible without carrying her, and walked into Hogwarts.


	13. Please PLEASE help me!

If anyone would be so kind to help me I would be very greatful. Thanks to my screwed up computer, I can not check my last chapter of each of my stories, therefore I do not know where to begin for the next. If anyone would send me at least my last chapter of each of my 5 stories it would save my neck. Please! As soon as I get these last chapters I will be able to post on all of my story updates, and hopefully bring everyone smiles again instead of annoyance with me for not updating. Thank you!

Serenity Voldemort Riddle

Well, it won't let me put my direct email address but here it is spaced. Remember there are NO spaces in thisemail, i just have to put spaces to out smart the program. Please someone try and email me. I hope you can figure out my email address. It iskind of like a riddle to solve if you think about it...never mind i think i'm losing it...HELP ME

gracefuljen at wmconnect dot com


	14. Please bare with me

Hello!

Sorry everyone, but I am putting this story on hold just for a while. I lost the notebook this story was kept in, and I can't find it. So until I do find it, this story is on hold. I will be searching all night and all day tomorrow to find it. Please forgive me!

Serenity Voldemort Riddle


End file.
